conspiracyfandomcom-20200223-history
Project Pegasus
'Project Pegasus '''is a US operated under the , that has allegedly achieved successful organic teleportations to the moon and more notably, to Mars. Its success has further claims into time travel. However, it is more likely that the test subjects (or victims) of Project Pegasus were really subjects of mind control. Although not confirmed, ''Pegasus may have been an experimental extension of Project MKUltra (Learn how to prevent being a victim of mind control here: http://amzn.to/2gEkZrk). History Around 1947, teleportation research and development was formed by members from the and the imported Germans under , who were enrolled as "War Department Special Employees". In 1958, the administration, with as Vice President, established both and . In the interests of , all projects under the newly formed DARPA, were marked classified. In contrast to NASA, any achievements made by DARPA would not be known. Neither would it be known by all branches of the United States government, a symptom of Big Government. As rocket research designs were being absorbed into NASA, teleportation research designs from the Manhattan/Paperclip teams were absorbed into an umbrella project under the Air Force. By 1961, NASA, in concert with the Air Force, was conducting rocket flight tests for the . After the Kennedy assassination, the administration took office and the Air Force launched Project Pegasus. It conducted teleportation jump tests that led to a successful teleportation event in 1964. In 1965, NASA experienced major setbacks in the Apollo program requiring the attention of a , while the Pegasus program took flight. Under the administration, the Pegasus program resulted in numerous successful human teleportations, which subsequently led to time travel in 1970. The pursuit of time-travel became of clear interest, so as to avert the threat of a that was posed during the Cold War with the . Experiments :Main: Project Pegasus 140 children were used in experimental jumps to Mars along with time-travel tests. They typically sent children because of design limitations that made it difficult for adults to jump. Any adults that actually managed the jumps, despite the limitations, suffered psychological trauma. Children seemed to psychologically adapt better to these jumps. However, the jumps were not always safe as one child returned from his temporal voyage before his legs. Alfred Webre reports, “He was writhing in pain with just stumps where his legs had been.” Washington-based attorney , a former child jumper, claims that future presidents like both Bushes, Clinton, and Barack Obama were also children who were involved in these experiments. Basiago claims that he was sent to several famous events in history like the Gettysburg Address and that he and some of the other children even met George Washington. ;Participants "Time Jumpers" are the participants who train for teleportation, that is performed from a "Jump Room". The following is a list of participants: * * Bernard Mendes * Glenn Pruett * Raymond F. Basiago * William White Cr Collaborators * , formerly from the ; contributes to the US Space-Time program likely while at the University of Chicago as a professor, between 1947 and 1954, before the .Teller, Edward; Shoolery, Judith L. (2001). Memoirs: A Twentieth-Century Journey in Science and Politics. Cambridge, Massachusetts: Perseus Publishing. ISBN 0-7382-0532-X. pp. 263-272, 423-424 Around 1958, he may have contributed to the space-program among certain government and military science circles, but with more politically driven interests, than scientifically."Rockefeller Report Calls for Meeting It With Better Military Setup, Sustained Will". Time magazine. January 13, 1958. * Frederick Wilham Augest Cooper, under Operation Paperclip, contributes to the US Space-Time program after 1947. * , formerly from the ; contributes to the US Space-Time program likely while at the University of Chicago from 1947, in pursuit of his Master's degree; He may have revisited the program, contributing to Project Pegasus, as a member of the from 1966 to 1970. * Howard Hughes, approached by key authorities of the space-time program in 1970. He is said to have been a technical advisor, consultant, and investor in Project Pegasus. Helped to launch the "Stargate" portal in 1972. Tesla teleportation "Tesla teleportation" is a term used by as a wink to Tesla (d.1943) for his research in the most important component that makes teleportation and time-travel possible: " " (Compare: Memorandum 6751, Line 7) See also * Chronovisor * Secret Space Program * Stargate * Teleportation * Timeline * Time travel cover-up References Sources * Beyond The Darkness - April 6, 2017, interview with Category:US government Category:Time travel